


The Sun Shines on Us All

by silent_rage



Series: The Star That Doesn't Dare to Wish [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), just to keep a track record for all the ocs in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_rage/pseuds/silent_rage
Summary: Straying from my big OC book, I'm making a book that only refers to this story and will have bigger, less vague sectionsI will add more characters when they appear/more info the more the story progresses
Series: The Star That Doesn't Dare to Wish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077731





	The Sun Shines on Us All

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be adding any story based chapter until the main book is well underway

Introducing a main character

now playing...

1:45───────●───1:55

[starry girl - sol williams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5mMYmGKVDs)

↺ ◄◄ II ►► ⋮≡

Volume:

▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▯ 90%

_she grabbed my hand and we flew_

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

𝙶𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚕 𝙸𝚗𝚏𝚘

-

**Full name:**

Vuvrasil  
v-uh-v-r-uh-sill

**Nickname(s):**

Sunshine [Ulayya]

**Age:**

1000

**Birthday:**

January 25ᵀᴴ

**Other:**

he is the star God, the Sun

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

_❝ I'm wondering...how can someone like you be so bright? ❞_

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

𝙰𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎

-

**Height:**

5'11 [ 180 cm ]

**Skin tone:**

pale

**Hair:**

golden blonde

short

wavy

messy

**Eyes:**

golden

sharp

big

**Other:**

he has stars all over his body, black big wings, and a black, starry halo

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

_❝ I'm fine, my children, you don't need to worry. ❞_

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

𝚁𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙾𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗

-

**Sexual orientation:**

bisexual

**Romantic orientation:**

aromantic

**Gender Orientation:**

male, he/him, cis

**Status:**

doesn't care for it

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

_❝ I used to be so grateful to you, you know...bastard. ❞_

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢

-

**Usual personality:**

distant

emotionless

**Hidden personality:**

insecure

loving

clingy

**Likes:**

warmth

stars

Asheen

**Dislikes:**

cold

being alone

**Pet peeves:**

anyone touching his wings

**In-/extrovert:**

introvert 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

_❝ You're not going to leave me, right? You'll stay? ❞_

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚜

-

**Honesty:**

7

**Loyalty:**

10

**Kindness:**

9

**Generosity:**

7

**Laughter:**

5

**Tolerance:**

8

**Reliability:**

9

**Lust:**

0

**Meanness:**

4

**Greed:**

5

**Sloppiness:**

3

**Envy:**

6

**Pride:**

4

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

_❝ I am the Father of the Stars. ❞_

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

𝙵𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚜

**Animal:**

anything [8] makes

**Color:**

gold, red

**Season:**

summer

**Accessories:**

trench coat

**Place:**

cliff next to the secret waterfall

**Food:**

any strawberry desserts

**Drink:**

anything sweetened

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

_❝ It's not that funny...you can stop laughing now...Asheen, please.❞_

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

𝚁𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙𝚜

-

Mother

**Name:** Earth

 **Age:** has none/doesn't know

 **Relationship:** wouldn't call it his mother, exactly, but it made him. Used to have a good relationship until he convinced himself it hated him for what he did.

[ do siblings later when introduced in the story ]

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Now playing...

1:33───────●───1:52

[somebody to you - banners](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2H1LInYPXE)

↺ ◄◄ II ►► ⋮≡

Volume:

▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▯ 90%

_I don't even need to change the world_   
_I'll make the moon shine just for your view_   
_I'll make the starlight circle the room_   
_And if you feel like night is falling_   
_I wanna be the one you're calling_

**Author's Note:**

> if u can guess why January 25th is a special date I'll give u a cookie


End file.
